


Spontaneous

by knockoutmouse



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Headcanon: Henchperson is autistic, Henchperson is called Rory, Nonbinary Character, Other, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Fernald, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: Takes place circa Ersatz ElevatorFernald and Rory take advantage of a moment alone before the In Auction





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized we haven't had trans!Fernald yet, so...here you go
> 
> Henchperson = Rory
> 
> Bald Man = Arturo

In the disused, out-of-order staff restroom of Herring Houdini--certainly a health code violation, if anyone had cared about that sort of thing--Fernald quickly finished changing into his pinstriped suit. The In Auction would be starting soon, and he needed to make sure the rest of the troupe was ready to go in a few minutes.

He turned in surprise as the door opened--he must have forgotten to lock it. 

“Oh! Sorry,” said Rory. “I was just looking for a place to change.” They indicated their own pinstriped suit slung over their arm. 

“Looks like we had the same idea,” said Fernald. He started to edge past them out the door, but they were giving him a _look_ , a look that was distracted and far away yet at the same time very intent. “...what is it?”

“You look, um...really hot in a suit,” Rory confessed.

“Oh! Er...thank you,” said Fernald, and then, without warning, found that he was being kissed. The rational part of his brain interjected to remind him that the two of them shouldn’t be doing this here, and besides that, they didn’t have time, and--and--

He’d forgotten what exactly his objection was. 

Somewhere during that thought, he found that he’d turned around, or been turned around, to face the wall. Rory leaned against him, pushing him forward, pressing him against the wall and shoving their hand down his pants as they kissed his throat, or what they could reach of it. 

Before he knew it, they had their fingers inside him, filling his pussy, _moving_ in a way that made it impossible for him to stay quiet. 

“Shh.” They pressed a hand over his mouth, stifling his cries as they fingered him, the heel of their hand brushing over his clit. 

Fernald managed to turn his head away from their hand enough to speak intelligibly, to gasp out, “Fuck me.”

“I don’t think we have time,” they murmured, teasing. “Maybe we should finish this later.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” he growled. Right now he was barely capable of considering how long it might be before they had another moment alone, especially if this scheme went the same way as the rest of Olaf’s recent plans. All he knew was that he needed to come _now_. He rocked against Rory’s hand, forcing their fingers deeper into him. Between that and they way they held him close, arm around his waist, pressing themselves against him, kissing his neck--

He willingly turned his face back to their free hand, letting them muffle his cry as he finished, shuddering hard as they held him tight. He probably wouldn’t have been able to stay on his feet if they hadn’t kept hold of him, kissing his cheek and stroking his back and generally making their presence felt as his breathing slowed and his ability to think clearly returned. 

“We’re going to be late,” he said. “You’d better hurry up and change.”

“Just tell them it’s _in_ to be late,” said Rory as Fernald opened the door to let himself out. At least, that had been his intention, until the door opened and the two found themselves face to face with Arturo.

To his credit, Fernald only jumped a little. “There you are,” he said, trying almost successfully to sound impatient. “Good. You’d better get changed, too.”

Arturo’s gaze went from Fernald to Rory and back to Fernald again, his eyebrows rising.

“We were just--I was just helping him,” said Rory quickly.

“With my tie!” added Fernald.

“Yeah. With his tie.”

Fernald managed to breathe. It was a plausible story. Neither of them had actually been in a state of undress. Arturo was surely convinced. Yes, see, he was nodding solemnly in agreement. Everything was fine.

And then he spoke. 

“Those clip-on ties sure can be tricky sometimes, can’t they?”


End file.
